


My Beloved

by StardustFandoms



Series: The Birthday Sonnets [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustFandoms/pseuds/StardustFandoms
Summary: A sonnet written as a part of my birthday sonnets.
Series: The Birthday Sonnets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636870
Kudos: 1





	My Beloved

Oh my beloved, this fair tune is for thee. 

For thou's cloying caresses know no bounds. 

Your love has wakened many things in me. 

It soothes to know that thou's love surrounds. 

I am overwhelmed by your affections. 

But I am nevertheless smitten, dear. 

My love burns despite your imperfections. 

The limelight of your love I revere. 

The ardor and fervor I feel for you. 

Was a thing I thought my soul couldn't know. 

Yet when thee waltzed in my world went askew. 

Words laced with honey, how could I say no? 

Oh, my beloved, this fair tune is for thee. 

May love flourish as long as we shall be.


End file.
